


Order

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: Domestic(ated) [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Chastity Belt, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Collars, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Fake Knot, Humiliation kink, Knotting, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Yuri Plisetsky, Multi, Petplay, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Sub Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Yuri plays with Yuuri's puppy, and gets himself into a bind. Yuuri helps him out, but not without taking the opportunity to correct his approach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is eighteen or age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is older.
> 
> Late_Blooming, this probably isn't quite what you expected but I hope you like it anyway. ;)

“Vitya, come here,” Yuri orders. Victor climbs up onto the bed beside him, nuzzling at the blond, who has three lube coated fingers inside himself as he works himself open. “Sit,” Yuri insists, and the silver-haired man does, settling on his thighs. The younger Russian eyes his lover’s flushed cock, watching it stand proudly under his gaze. His eyes focus on the uninflated knot attachment at the base of the older Russian’s dick, and he takes in an unsteady breath. When he’s sure he’s stretched, he takes his fingers out and gets on his hands and knees. He swallows, presenting himself to Victor. “Vitya, mount.”

Victor makes a happy noise as he complies. Yuri moans softly as his lover’s cock sinks into him. The silver-haired man fucks him steadily, Yuri pressing his ass back to meet him. “Fuck yes, so good,” he mutters as he jerks himself. “Good boy, Vitya, good-” he cuts off with a moan as Victor hits his prostate. “Fuck, it’s going to be so good when you knot me, god-” he breathes. He lets go of his cock, trying to stave off his orgasm at the thought of his lover locked inside of him. Yuri shudders, leaking onto the bed, face flushed with exertion as Victor rocks him with his thrusts. “That’s it, breed your bitch,” the blond encourages, fucking back onto Victor’s cock. “Can you give me your knot, Vitya? Can you pin me down and fill me up?”

Victor whimpers, thrusting faster into the blond. “God, yes,” Yuri hisses, unable to resist giving his dick a few pumps. “That’s it, breed me, knot me, make me your bitch-” The silver-haired man whines loudly as he jerks forward, coming inside of Yuri. The blond moans as the knot attachment expands, locking them together as Victor thrusts shallowly inside of him. Yuri comes with a loud moan as the toy presses against his prostate. Both of them slump forward together on the bed, struggling to support their weights as they catch their breath.

“Yuri? Vitya? I’m home,” Yuuri calls, a door opening and shutting elsewhere in the apartment. “Where are you two?” Yuri looks up in surprise, trying to think of a way out of his predicament. The blond tries to shift forward and sobs, oversensitive, as it tugs the knot against his entrance.

The door clicks open, and Yuri looks guiltily at Yuuri, standing in the doorway. “Here you are,” the dark-haired man says, smiling. “I was looking for-” he pauses, taking in his lovers nude and on their hands and knees on the bed, which is in a state of disarray, and the blond’s embarrassed flush. Victor perks up, making a happy noise when he sees his lover in the doorway.

“Oh Yuri,” the dark-haired man sighs fondly as he walks toward the bed and sits down beside them. “If you wanted to take Vitya’s cock, all you had to do was ask.”

The blond’s cheeks heat and he looks away as Yuuri strokes his hair with one hand. “Are you embarrassed, sweetheart? Did you imagine I’d think less of you for it?”

Yuri whimpers, face still turned away, and Yuuri presses a kiss to the side of his neck. “Are you and Vitya knotted together right now, Yuri? Is that why you didn’t come greet me at the door?” The blond chokes down a whine, but can’t control the way his cock fills at the words.

Victor nudges Yuuri’s arm with his head, demanding attention. The black-haired man laughs, petting Victor’s hair. “Yes, you’ve been a good boy, haven’t you? Keeping Yuri all snug on your knot so you can breed him, what a good puppy,” Yuuri praises. The silver-haired man makes a happy noise, pressing his head into his lover’s hand.

“Do you like taking Vitya’s cock, Yuri? Do you like playing at being his bitch?” Yuuri inquires, gently running his fingers over where the two are joined. Yuri shakes his head, as though his lover can’t see his erection. The dark-haired man looks at it for a moment, watching his lover’s red and swollen length leak steadily onto the bed.

“Or maybe you like me seeing you like this, playing bitch for my puppy with his knot in your ass?” he suggests softly, trailing a finger lightly from Yuri’s balls down his cock where it hangs between his legs. He smiles as the blond stifles a noise, coming in spurts at Yuuri’s words and touch.

“That’s it, there’s no shame in enjoying it,” Yuuri says, retracting his hand to pet Yuri’s hair with one hand and Victor’s with the other, before he can whine for attention. “Have you praised Vitya for his good behavior yet?”

Yuri swallows. “Good boy, Vitya. You did a good job. Thank you,” he says. Victor makes a happy noise, nuzzling Yuri’s neck.

“Positive reinforcement is good for puppies,” Yuuri notes, petting the silver-haired man. 

“I know,” Yuri mutters. He tries to shift forward off of Victor’s cock and hisses when he’s still stuck.

“Has his knot gone down any?” Yuri shakes his head, clenching around the knot inside of him. “How many times has he come since he knotted you?” Yuuri asks thoughtfully, rubbing Victor’s back.

“He hasn’t,” the blond mutters, squirming on the toy. The dark-haired man smiles.

“His knot goes down when he comes, so he’ll have to come two or three more times,” Yuuri murmurs sympathetically, leaning down to kiss each of his lovers in turn. “Normally he’d come on his own, but he’s still just a puppy, so he needs a little help. Do you want me to do it?”

The blond swallows his pride and nods. “Please.” His lover smiles, reaching for the container of lube on the bed and slicking his fingers before putting the container down again. He slides back on the bed, painting Victor’s entrance with lube before sliding a finger in. The silver-haired man whines. Yuuri pauses, fingers stilling as Victor adjusts.

“I know, puppy, you’re not very used to this. It’s okay, it will feel better in a minute,” the dark-haired man soothes, gently rocking his finger in and out and crooking it inside of his lover. Victor whimpers as Yuuri works up to a second finger and then starts searching for the blue-eyed man’s prostate. Victor makes a noise of enjoyment as Yuuri finds it, rocking his hips back and forth and shifting the knot toy inside of Yuri, who whimpers. The dark-haired man smiles, putting his thumb to work massaging Victor’s perineum, hitting his prostate from the outside. The silver-haired man whines, making excited noises as Yuuri works his prostate until he comes inside of Yuri. “Good boy,” Yuuri praises, slipping a hand in his pocket to dial the control for the knot attachment down halfway. Yuri makes a noise of relief as the toy shrinks inside of him, although it doesn’t abate completely.

“Better?” Yuuri asks Yuri, going back to fucking Victor with his fingers again when his silver-haired lover whines.

“Better,” Yuri sighs, his cock swelling a little at the feel of two loads of come inside of him. “Good boy, Vitya. Fill me up.” Victor makes an enthusiastic noise, nuzzling at the blond. Yuuri smiles as he continues to work the silver-haired man’s prostate, his lover spreading his legs eagerly to give the raven-haired man better access. He whimpers and whines his way to a third orgasm, Yuri moaning as he’s filled with come again. Yuuri takes the remote out of his pocket and turns the dial all the way down, deflating the toy completely before putting the remote aside.

“Stay,” he orders Victor, who whines his assent. Yuuri gets up and fetches two toys from a box, coming back to place them on the bed. He grabs the lube and slicks one of the toys, then pats Victor’s ass. “Okay, Vitya, sit.”

Victor moves to a kneeling position, letting Yuuri sink the butt plug into Yuri’s newly empty ass. Yuri groans, half-hard cock twitching in interest as he’s filled again, trapping Victor’s come inside of him.

“That should help you feel a little less empty while you come down,” Yuuri murmurs sympathetically. “Besides,” he adds as he strokes Yuri’s hair, “We wouldn’t want to waste Vitya’s hard work, would we?”

The blond moans softly, panting as the black-haired man turns his attention to Victor. “Good boy,” Yuuri praises, leaning in to kiss his lover. “Such a good puppy, breeding Yuri like that,” he says as he removes the knot attachment from Victor’s cock and puts it aside with the remote. He strokes his lover’s hair gently before leaning in for several more kisses. 

Yuri drags himself up to a sitting position slowly, groaning as the butt plug shifts slightly inside of him. His half-hard length hangs in front of him, and Yuuri eyes it as he reaches for the other toy he’d gotten out. “Yuri,” he calls quietly, catching his lover’s attention. The blond looks at him, letting out a whimper as he looks at the item in his hands. His cock swells a little more as he stares at the wicked-looking cock cage.

“For me?” he asks, his erection standing prouder as Yuuri nods. “But why? What did I-?”

“I don’t mind you playing with Vitya,” his dark-haired lover murmurs soothingly. “But I am upset at the way you treated him. You shouldn’t be ashamed of him, Yuri. If you want to play with him, don’t hide from me. Maybe next time you can play in the living room or help me give him his bath, to show you’re sorry.”

“Okay,” the blond replies, erection stiffening as Yuuri puts the base of the cock cage on him. The dark-haired man brings the plastic sheath up and presses the head of Yuri’s cock just inside, where it brushes the short spikes lining the inside of the cage. The blond whimpers, dick leaking a little in arousal. 

His length is too swollen to fit more than the tip, making Yuuri smile as he patiently holds the tip in place and waits for Yuri to soften a little. “You’re so eager for your punishment I can’t even give it to you,” he murmurs, making Yuri’s face burn red as they wait. Yuuri laughs when his words only make the blond harder. After a few moments he goes soft enough that the dark-haired man can slip the rest of the cage on before the brush of the spikes get Yuri hard again.

“This is supposed to make you soft,” Yuuri sighs ruefully, watching the blond’s erection swell with the press of the spikes, which only causes the pain to intensify and Yuri’s arousal to increase in an endless loop.

“I’m sorry,” Yuri whimpers, clenching around the plug in his ass. “I can behave, I promise-”

Yuuri reaches out to take one of the blond’s hands in his, entwining their fingers. “It’s okay,” he soothes. “Either you’ll come or you’ll go soft. We can wait. Isn’t that right, Vitya?” Victor makes a happy noise as his lover pets him with his other hand. 

Yuri shudders, struggling to do either. He looks at his lovers, taking in the affectionate way the silver-haired man leans into Yuuri’s caresses. “Do you want a treat for all your good behavior, Vitya?” the Japanese man asks indulgently as Victor nuzzles his groin. Victor makes a pleased sound, and Yuuri smiles gently. “What flavor treat do you want, Vitya? Show me.” His lover mouths at his groin again, wetting the fabric, and the dark-haired man laughs softly. “Original, huh?” he teases. “Okay.”

Yuri watches intently as Yuuri frees his cock, letting Victor taste him. The silver-haired man looks like he’s enjoying it immensely, lapping and suckling at his lover’s length. The blond tries not to rock his hips, caught between the physical stimulus of the cage and the visual stimulus of Victor sucking Yuuri off. “You were well-behaved for Yuri today, weren’t you? Yes, you were,” the dark-haired man praises, Victor moaning enthusiastically around his cock. “You’ll have your treat in just a second,” the raven-haired man laughs as his lover hollows his cheeks and sucks impatiently.

“How are you doing, Yuri?” Yuuri inquires gently, stroking his thumb over Yuri’s.

“Close,” the blond murmurs. “I just need a little-” Victor makes an obscene noise as he pulls off of Yuuri, lapping at his lover’s weeping slit. Yuuri moans softly as he starts to come, painting Victor’s face periodically as the silver-haired man opens his mouth to get as much as he can. Victor traps the tip of Yuuri’s cock in his mouth at the end, sucking him dry, and then pulls back. He whines at the way Yuuri’s come smears on his face when he nuzzles the younger man, looking beseechingly up at Yuuri. Yuri whimpers quietly as the dark-haired man starts to lick their older lover’s face clean, the blond coming in steady pulses as he watches them.

Yuuri reaches out to handle the blond’s caged shaft gently, smiling in approval. “There, now you’re soft. Have you learned your lesson?” Yuri nods mutely, exhausted. “Good. Let’s get you out of that and into something more comfortable.” The older man undoes the device, easing Yuri’s cock out of it. The blond doesn’t protest when Yuuri slips him into a chastity belt instead, buckling the leather straps and fastening the lock. “Just until you recover,” the raven-haired man promises, “I don’t want Vitya to get any ideas about mating with you again right now.” 

Yuri nods sleepily, letting Yuuri help him get dressed and into the living room, where his lover eases him onto the couch. Victor sprawls between his legs, head pillowed on Yuri’s thigh as they watch TV. The blond pets him absently, running his fingers through Victor’s silver hair and occasionally glancing against the gold of his collar. Yuuri puts two glasses of water on the coffee table, smiling at his lovers affectionately before he goes to clean up.


End file.
